


Memento

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years, Maglor and Gildor meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jaiden_s for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for minuial_nuwing, who requested 'a glimpse of Gildor and Maglor in the 'Wasting the Dawn' universe...say, oh, 100 years after Gildor arrives in Valinor.'
> 
> Prompts: fanfic100 prompt 043: square. contrelamontre May 25th 2008 prompt: select a title from the [IMDb Top 250](http://www.imdb.com/chart/top), and use that as the inspiration for your story. Twenty-five minutes.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Aman, sometime after the birth of the Fourth Age**

Maglor frowned, a pained little smile playing on his lips as he turned the worn piece in his nimble fingers.

"You kept it." The affirmation sounded more like a question to Gildor, a 'why' that spoke of love and hope and regret.

"I had to keep a memento of some sorts. You left me with nothing but an aching heart and an old plectrum. I kept both."

Gildor had meant to tease Maglor, but the words came out too serious.

"I knew you would survive," he added, cupping Maglor's cheek with his palm.

Maglor withdrew.

"I'm sorry," Gildor offered, slightly confused. "A long time has passed. You have found someone?" He lowered his eyes, avoiding Maglor's.

"No." Maglor touched Gildor's lips with his fingertips. "You were kind of engraved in me. Even if someone had wanted a kinslayer, I could only think of you. All this time."

"Then why...?"

"It's been a while..." Maglor snorted self-deprecatingly. "I'm not sure I am any good at this anymore."

Gildor raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"This," Maglor insisted. "Hoping, loving, accepting. Did _you_ find someone?"

"I won't deny that I have found solace in some willing bodies, but it never went further than a mix of desire and affection. My heart was taken."

Maglor smiled and lowered his head. "So now?"

"We take it slowly." Gildor felt nowhere near as secure as he sounded. "If you want."

Maglor nodded. "Yes, 'slow' sounds like a good idea. Gives us both time to adapt, to consider if we really want this..."

With a sudden movement, he cupped Gildor's neck with his palm and crushed their lips in a fierce kiss that ended in a heartbeat.

They stood inches apart, Maglor warily watching Gildor swallow dry.

"Damn it, slow is overrated," Gildor said after a few breaths. He pulled Maglor into another kiss. Through a mess of saliva, too much hunger, clashing teeth and avid pants, somehow Maglor managed to collate two minimally rational thoughts.

"Someone might come," he said, remembering for the first time in several moments that they were standing in the middle of Fingolfin's gardens.

"Someone had better," Gildor cheekily replied with a wink. He still took a look around.

"You are right," he admitted reluctantly removing his hand from Maglor's waist band. "Let's come inside."

"Both, each in turns, as we used to," Maglor murmured into his head. Gildor laughed. "A joke from you? Aman's airs work wonders!" Choosing to forget they were still exposed to the eyes of the world, Gildor pulled Maglor for a kiss.

 

_Finis  
June 2008_


End file.
